El único
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre-Vento Aureo: Abbacchio sólo quiere estar a su lado el resto de sus días, ser su apoyo, cuidar de él. No se trata de una sorpresa cuando concluye que se ha enamorado de Buccellati. BruAbba


**2000, otoño**

Leone Abbacchio en su niñez fue un soñador, un optimista de la vida, un ser ingenuo que continuó siéndolo cuando creció y alcanzó su atesorado sueño de ser policía.

Desde niño sólo soñaba con seguir los pasos de su padre y se había acostumbrado a acatar sus órdenes, quería ser policía como él, quería ser estricto y honrado como él, quería ser un buen ciudadano cristiano como él, casarse con una buena mujer como él, ser un italiano con una familia tradicional como su padre y su madre, porque en su pequeño mundo creía que esa sería la felicidad de su vida. Sus padres eran honrados, felices, nunca dejaban de orar y cumplir con las tareas de la iglesia, nunca, ni un solo día en sus vidas, dejaron de apoyarse.

Abbacchio quería esa otra mitad que le hiciera sentir esa tranquilidad, lo quiso desde siempre. En la infancia cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que él quería emular a su padre, cuando cantaba en el coro de la iglesia, cuando se graduó de policía e incluso después cuando destruyó su sueño y su vida cayó al abismo por la muerte de su compañero, un hecho que continuó recordando día a día. Lo único que Abbacchio ha buscado toda su vida es sentir paz, pero también sabe que el único modo de dejar de cuestionarse es bajo las ordenes de alguien más.

Tiene veinte años ahora y sabe que ha encontrado a esa persona que le brinda paz mental, pero no es como se lo había imaginado, porque Bruno Buccellati no es un buen ciudadano, pero a Abbacchio no le importaría morir por él, porque cuando piensa en Buccellati lo que imagina es para siempre, y pensar en ello hace que algo dentro de él se cierre y le estruja en el pecho. A veces juraría que Buccellati lo sabe, porque lo mira de un modo que no puede imaginar que mire así a alguien más.

Tal vez Buccellati lo ha descubierto por el sabor, Abbacchio ha tanteado esa teoría. Buccellati es capaz de descubrir cuándo alguien miente por el sabor. Quizá Buccellati puede saborear el afecto. Buccellati nunca se lo ha dicho, pero Abbacchio está seguro de que lo mira menos severo, su trato es menos distante y cuando no tienen trabajo por hacer suele pasar el tiempo con él.

Abbacchio quiere pasar el resto de sus días con Buccellati, todas las noches, quiere envejecer con él, aunque en su interior sabe que la vida de un mafioso es muy corta, que es poco probable que ambos lleguen a cumplir 30 años. Y quizás el futuro sea una muerte temprana, pero nunca estará mal para él si está al lado de Buccellati.

Cuando Abbacchio lo piensa con frialdad se aterra, porque reconoce que está enamorado de Buccellati.

Y esa tarde mientras esperan al resto de la pandilla Buccellati decidió expresarse.

—Tú eres mi compañero, —comenzó escueto, dejando la taza que minutos atrás café humeante en la mesa, como si Abbacchio debiera saber de qué está hablando—, El único,

No es una exhortación, tampoco un compromiso, es una declaración, y a Abbacchio se le desvanece la preocupación que pensaba en su cuerpo y no sabía que tenía.

—Por todos los cielos, —Exhaló profundo—, creí que estaba convirtiéndome en un acosador,

Buccellati lo mira con seriedad, él no es bueno en expresar este tipo de emociones, él ya tenía su vida comprometida desde la muerte de su padre con sólo un objetivo, un ideal, así que el amor estaba descartado o eso creía. Continuó mirándolo en silencio, como queriendo expresar cuanto agradecía su presencia en su vida, y Abbacchio lo entendió en su mirada. Es la primera vez que entiende a Buccellati del todo.

No volverán a hablar de esto, no necesitan palabras para explicar que, pase lo que pase, Buccellati nunca va a amar a nadie más, que Abbacchio nunca va a dejar de hacerlo, y que nunca dejará de estar a su lado, de protegerlo.

No necesitan hacerse declaraciones extensas de amor, no se tratan como una pareja de enamorados adolescentes, ni lo gritan a los cuatro vientos. El resto de la pandilla llega pronto y el ambiente cambia hacia el gracioso habitual que sólo puede existir cuando Mista, Fugo y Narancia están presentes.

Para todo lo demás Buccellati y Abbacchio tienen la noche y el resto de sus vidas..., o las otras vidas después de esta.


End file.
